nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Xmaxx Event
The 2017 Xmaxx Event was Nitro Type's sixth annual Xmaxx Event. It was first announced on November 14, 2017, started on December 1, 2017, and ended on January 2, 2018. Announcements It’s not even December yet, but I’ve already got Jingle Bells stuck in my head! The good thing is, it’s helping hype me up as we plan for our most exciting event of the year: Xmaxx 2017! I already know that this is going to be the best one yet. This December, we’ll be releasing 7 awesome holiday cars, a ton of other Xmaxx loot, and some super special gifts for our Nitro Type Gold members. As you might know, with each Xmaxx event we like to have a new theme. For those who’ve joined us in the past you’ll remember that last year’s theme was Trains, it was Elves the year prior, and Motorcycles before that. This year, we thought we’d do things a little differently… and ask YOU for some help picking out this year’s theme. So tell us—what do you think would be the coolest set of holiday cars possible? Let us know in the comments and we’ll pick a winner by the end of the week! And then the Xmaxx fun begins... ---- Last week we asked you guys to help us come up with this year’s Xmaxx theme! With so many good ideas in the comments, it was really hard to decide. But now, we’ve finally settled on what looks to be our SWEETEST theme yet. Here, let me give you a hint— Can you guess what it is? This year, pick up an Xmaxx car from the dealership and then use it to enter into as many Reese’s as possible to Skor a big PayDay. It doesn’t matter which you pick, whether it costs $10,000 or 100 Grand, you can use it to win some exclusive achievemints and plenty of Xmaxx Bounty—including 50% extra cash and XP with every race! You’ll want to get started from day one, because the extra cash will come in candy when we release our most exclusive holiday event car later during the event. If you’ve guessed what our theme is already, you’re probably Snickering at how silly I sound... what is it? History *11/14/17: Travis announces on a news post that he will allow the community to decide what the theme of the xmaxx event will be. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/122/what-should-our-christmas-event-theme-be- *11/16/17: Travis announces that they will use an advent calendar during the event. *11/22/17: Travis makes a news post hinting to the event theme. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/123/can-you-guess-what-this-year--s-xmaxx-theme-is- *11/29/17: Travis announces that Nitro Type will be decorated with the holiday theme on the 30th, but the event will not be starting until the first. *11/30/17: Travis posts 3 comments telling that four cars will be returning, the session achievement requirements will be cut in half, and when you enter a race without a holiday car, a popup will come telling you that you should buy the Rocket Sleigh. *12/1/17: The event starts, and the Gingerbread Racer is released and can be earned by completing 125 races with a Xmaxx Event car. Four old cars are re-released as well. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/124/nitro-type--s-biggest-event-of-the-year-starts-today- *12/4/17: The Gingerbread Racer H&T, achievable by completing 400 races with a Xmaxx Event car, is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/125/xmaxx-update-bring-on-the-gingerbread-racer-h-t *12/8/17: The Missile Toe, achievable by completing 100 races in a session with a Xmaxx Event car, is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/126/xmaxx-update-rockin-the-race-track-with-missile-toe *12/12/17: The Missile Toe H&T, achievable by using 1000 nitros with a Xmaxx Event car, is released. The Golden Gift also returns. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/127/xmaxx-update-another-gift-for-gold-members- *12/16/17: The Dark Chocolate Knight, buyable in the dealership for $15,000,000, is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/128/xmaxx-update-we-saved-the-best-for-last *1/2/18: The event ends a day late. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/129/wrapping-up-our-sweetest-event-yet- Cars Titles * * * * * * * * * * * * Achievements Note: Achievements with a * beside them are hidden achievements. Trivia * This is the first event in which the community of Nitro Type was able to choose the theme for this event. * This is the second event that used a set car-releasing schedule. * This is the first event in which the dealership gets redecorated. Every subsequent event has had the dealership redecorated. * This is the first Xmaxx event since the 2013 Xmaxx Event to not include the Xmaxx Tree Racer. * This Xmaxx event included eleven cars. * Unlike the last 4 Xmaxx events, this event did not have ~600 race session achievement. This is because the admins wanted to cut back with the amount of time users spent sessioning during times usually spent with family. Gallery What-should-our-christmas-event-theme-be-.png Can you guess what this year’s Xmaxx theme is?.png 1512149305.png 1512403395.png Rockin' the Racetrack with Missile Toe.png|Replaced due to typo 1513093781.png Another Gift for Gold Members.PNG 1513093860.png Giphy.gif Travis.png REAL Travis’ car.jpeg NewRocketSleigh.png 142 large 1.png 111 large 1.png 72 large 1.png 135 large 1.png 134 large 1.png 143 large 1.png 144 large 1.png 145 large 1.png 103 large 1.png 146 large 1.png Advent.PNG|Nitro Type homepage during the event. lol.PNG|Special 2017 Xmaxx Event Dealership LMnop.PNG|Not using an Event car During the 2017 Xmaxx Event Category:Events Category:2017 Xmaxx Event